


Descargando Porno

by La traductora (PerlaNegra)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Character, Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn, Porn Watching, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Spanish, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/La%20traductora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco trata de comprender cómo funciona el porno cibernético. Traducción de "Downloading Porn" de Emma Grant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Descargando Porno

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Downloading Porn](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/919) by Emma Grant. 



Harry encontraba muy difícil el no sonreír. Malfoy nunca antes había visto una computadora, y la mezcla de confusión y curiosidad que tenía en su cara era demasiado buena para ser verdad.

-Malfoy, no está viva. No va a... ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Nada –dijo Malfoy, alejando su mano del monitor y escondiéndola bajo el escritorio.

Harry soltó un juramento y echó un vistazo hacia el corredor del edificio que en ese momento se encontraba a oscuras. –Sólo date prisa. ¿Quieres? No falta mucho tiempo para que las protecciones se activen de nuevo.

-Tenemos por lo menos veinte minutos –respondió Malfoy desde abajo del mueble, su voz se escuchaba ligeramente apagada.

Harry cerró cuidadosamente la puerta y caminó con desgana hacia el escritorio. Trabajar con Malfoy había sido una de las cosas más desafiantes a las que se había tenido que enfrentar. Había días en los que deseaba estrangularlo, pero había también... _otro_ tipo de días. Tragó saliva ante la vista del culo de Malfoy en sus ajustados vaqueros, sobresaliendo por debajo del escritorio...

Harry apretó los dientes y se obligó a mirar hacia otro lado. Por lo que sabía, Malfoy era heterosexual, y quizá eso fuera lo mejor. Pasar las dos últimas semanas con él había sido lo suficientemente difícil como para añadirle algo que complicara aún más las cosas.

-¿Por lo menos sabes lo que estás haciendo ahí abajo? –siseó Harry.

-Ah, disculpa. ¿Acaso eres _tú_ el experto en explosivos de este equipo?

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. –Me refiero a la computadora. Se supone que debe explotar cuando él la encienda, y cómo tú no has visto muchas computadoras en tu vida...

Malfoy soltó un gruñido y se escuchó un golpe bajo el escritorio. –Auch. Maldición.

Harry suspiró y rodeó el escritorio para asomarse por debajo. Malfoy estaba acostado en el suelo, con las rodillas levantadas y separadas. Harry intentó no mirar hacia el bulto en su entrepierna. -¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?

-No –respondió Malfoy, sonando como si tuviera la varita entre los dientes. –Tú sólo haz tu trabajo y yo haré el mío.

Harry agitó su varita y la habitación se vio momentáneamente inundada por un brillo azul. La burbuja de protección aún se mantenía, luciendo todavía fuerte. Harry sabía que podrían estar ahí durante una hora si necesitaban hacerlo, pero realmente no quería pasar ahí más tiempo del necesario. –Además... ¿qué tipo de Mortífago usa una computadora?

-Uno que estará muerto muy pronto –contestó Malfoy. -¿Podrías callarte ya? No me puedo concentrar si sigues con tu cháchara.

Harry se inclinó contra el escritorio y miró hacia abajo. Desde ahí podía observar sin temor a ser descubierto las caderas de Malfoy contonearse mientras trabajaba. Esos vaqueros gastados hacían maravillas en el delgado cuerpo de Malfoy, el cual encendía cosas indecentes en el de Harry.

Una de las manos de Malfoy reapareció de debajo del escritorio y reajustó su pene por encima de sus vaqueros, y entonces desapareció otra vez. A Harry se le hizo la boca agua. Se preguntó que tan ebrio tendría que estar Malfoy para permitir que Harry le hiciera una mamada. Merlín, cómo deseaba poner su boca en eso, desde aquella vez que lo había vislumbrado medio erecto en las regaderas del Club Sanitario del Ministerio. De hecho, después de aquello, había soñado bastante con el tema.

Dos minutos después, Malfoy emergía de debajo del escritorio. Se guardó la varita en un bolsillo y se sacudió las manos. –Eso bastará.

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Harry, agachándose para husmear por debajo del mueble. El trabajo de Malfoy siempre era indetectable, pero Harry se preocupaba de todas maneras.

-Sí, por amor de Dios –gimió Malfoy. –Es lo mismo que hice en el refrigerador de Leeds, y en aquella tostadora de Escocia. Si el artefacto funciona con electricidad, el hechizo la detectará en cuanto sea encendido y desencadenará el _delere._ BUM –acentuó la última palabra con un giro de su varita.

-Está bien, de acuerdo –dijo Harry. –Confío en ti. ¿Podemos irnos ya?

Malfoy deslizó una mano por encima de la computadora. –Y... ¿tú vivías con muggles, verdad?

Harry asintió, preguntándose a dónde demonios se dirigía esa conversación.

-¿Y entiendes de computadoras?

Harry asintió de nuevo, entrecerrando los ojos mientras seguía a los dedos de Malfoy que resbalaban hacia abajo por la pantalla apagada.

-¿Qué es el porno cibernético?

Harry parpadeó una vez, antes de levantar la mirada hacia Malfoy. -¿Qué?

-Porno cibernético –repitió Malfoy. –McCaffrey habla de eso todo el tiempo. ¿Qué es?

-Es... –empezó Harry, horrorizado al sentir de inmediato como sus mejillas ardían. La sonrisa maliciosa de Malfoy era todo menos alentadora, pero Harry decidió seguir hablando de todas formas. –Es sólo _porno_, en realidad. Como cualquier otro, sólo que en... –señaló hacia la pantalla de la computadora.

-¿Y cómo se mete eso ahí? –preguntó Malfoy. –Quiero decir, sin magia.

Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello. No tenía idea de cómo explicar eso en términos que un mago con tan poca convivencia con muggles pudiera entender. –Bueno, el porno es almacenado en otras computadoras alrededor del mundo, y ésta se conecta a las otras y entonces lo descargas.

-¿Des-cargas? –repitió Malfoy, sonriendo ampliamente. –Eso suena muy pervertido –giró su cabeza hacia la pantalla de la computadora justo a tiempo para perderse el espectacular sonrojo de Harry. -¿Y cómo lo consigues tú aquí?

-Bueno, tendrías que encenderla, obviamente –dijo Harry. –Lo cual sería mala idea en este caso.

-Pero lo sabría para la próxima vez. Entonces, la enciendes. ¿Y luego qué?

Harry arrugó el entrecejo. –Bueno... cada computadora es distinta. Tendría que poder verla para decirte.

Malfoy miró de nuevo a Harry, con una expresión indescifrable. -¿Te estás ofreciendo a mostrarme eso alguna vez?

Harry lo miró boquiabierto, y casi brincó en su lugar cuando Malfoy buscó a tientas la cremallera de sus vaqueros y la bajaba.

-Estaba pensando que eso te hacía algo, por la manera en que McCaffrey lo dijo. Sonaba como si prácticamente te hiciera una mamada.

Para el horror y disfrute de Harry, Malfoy se sacó su aún fláccido miembro de sus vaqueros y empezó a acariciarlo.

-En realidad estoy un poco decepcionado. Había pensado que esta computadora podría echarme una mano.

-Debiste pensar en eso antes de ponerle el _delere_ –dijo Harry. Su voz se quebró un poco, y no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima a la mano que Malfoy estaba utilizando para acariciarse. Pero no le preocupó. Era medianoche, estaba cansado y hambriento. Ofuscado y caliente como el infierno.

-¿Ese porno es como el mágico? –preguntó Malfoy. Cerró sus ojos y se recargó contra el escritorio. Sus vaqueros se bajaron un poco, mostrando más piel y vello rubio.

La boca de Harry se hizo agua otra vez y tuvo que tragar saliva antes de hablar. –Sí, eso creo. Hay fotos fijas y otras en movimiento, y a veces las personas están en una cámara web, por lo que puedes interactuar con ellas, justo como...

Malfoy estaba ya completamente duro, y una gota de fluido era visible en la punta de su miembro. Harry se relamió. Dios, lo que hubiera dado por chupar aquello.

-Continúa –dijo Malfoy. Su mano se movía con más velocidad, con cada caricia aparecía y desaparecía la resbalosa cabeza de su pene dentro de su puño.

Harry cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se acercó un paso a él. Realmente, _realmente_ no debería hacer eso, pero no podía evitarlo. Adoraba hacer mamadas más que nada en el mundo, y ahí tenía un pene que había deseado chupar por meses, justo enfrente de él, duro, húmedo y listo. Aunque Malfoy podría mandarlo hasta Francia de un sólo hechizo... o quizás no. Hasta los tipos heterosexuales gustaban de las mamadas, siempre y cuando mantuvieran los ojos cerrados.

-Bueno –comenzó Harry, acercándose un paso más, –a veces puedes entablar una conversación con video y decirles lo que te gustaría que hicieran, y lo hacen para ti.

-¿Ah, sí?

Harry se arrodilló enfrente de él, apenas a unos centímetros de su meta. Su mano estaba temblando un poco cuando tomó la de Malfoy y la alejó de su erección. Éste jadeó, pero no dijo nada ni tampoco abrió los ojos. Harry aferró sus dedos alrededor de la dureza de Malfoy y se inclinó lo suficiente como para inhalar el varonil aroma a almizcle. -¿Por qué no lo intentas? –le dijo, y entonces sopló sobre el fluido que cubría la hendidura de Malfoy.

-Annggh –dijo aquel. Sus manos se aferraron al borde del escritorio. –Yo... yo no...

-Sólo dime –susurró Harry, sintiendo más confianza. Permitió que su cálido aliento golpeara la tirante piel debajo de sus labios, pero no lo tocó. –Dime qué es lo que deseas.

Malfoy murmuró algo que sonó como "lame", y Harry no quiso preguntar de nuevo. Revoloteó la punta de su lengua sobre la hendidura, y fue recompensado con un gemido. Su boca fue inundada con el salado sabor del preeyaculatorio de Malfoy, y percibió cómo él mismo inmediatamente se ponía duro. Hizo todo lo que pudo para resistir la tentación de meterse el miembro de Malfoy hasta la garganta.

Dio un largo lengüetazo desde la base de la erección hasta la punta, para después jalar la piel del prepucio hacia abajo y dar pequeños golpecitos con su lengua a tan dulce lugar. Malfoy hacía ininteligibles ruidos por encima de él, los cuales sólo provocaban que el miembro de Harry punzara dolorosamente. Se desabrochó su propia cremallera con su mano libre y se bajó sus vaqueros y calzoncillos lo suficiente como para liberar su pene, al cual empezó a acariciar lentamente.

-Oh, vaya –suspiró Malfoy. –Oh, Dios.

Harry dejó a su lengua trazar círculos alrededor de la cabeza y sonrió. –Dime qué es lo que deseas.

-Chúpalo –dijo Malfoy. Harry sintió una mano tocarlo por la nuca, casi cautelosamente. –Por favor.

Harry le dio un apretón a su propia erección antes de cerrar los ojos y envolver con su boca la punta del pene de Malfoy. Éste quizá pudo haber emitido un gemido, pero Harry no pudo escucharlo a causa de su propio suspiro de placer. La sensación de esa dureza aterciopelada bajo su lengua era exquisita, y todo lo que podía oler y saborear era _sexo_, y _oh, Dios_ que era delicioso.

Deslizó sus labios por esa erección, llegando lo más lejos que pudo lograr, tragando la saliva que se había acumulado en su boca ante el sólo pensamiento de aquello. Los dedos de Malfoy jalaron de su cabello casi al punto del dolor, y Harry gimió de nuevo. Siempre había fantaseado que, con Malfoy, hacer eso sería un poco rudo.

Harry chupó, lamió y acarició, tratando de mantener el ritmo con su propio miembro al mismo tiempo. Lo liberó para reacomodar su posición, mientras usaba su mano para continuar el ritmo con Malfoy.

-La hendidura –dijo Malfoy, liberando un poco el agarre del cabello de Harry. -¿Podrías poner tu lengua... ?

Harry presionó la punta de su lengua contra su hendidura, tratando de decidir si Malfoy quería sólo un leve lengüeteo o quería presión.

-Más duro –dijo Malfoy.

Quería presión. Harry empujó la punta de su lengua dentro de la hendidura lo más duro que pudo, imaginando que hacía lo mismo con el culo de Malfoy. Éste dejó salir una sarta de improperios y Harry tuvo que dejar de acariciarse por miedo de venirse ya mismo. En cambio, utilizó esa mano para bajar un poco más los vaqueros de Malfoy y tomar sus testículos, jalando de ellos suavemente.

Malfoy empujó sus manos lejos de él, por lo que Harry tuvo que cambiar de objetivo. Era extraño que a un hombre no le gustara que le tocaran las bolas, pero estaba bien. Existían muchos lugares en dónde acariciar a Malfoy, de cualquier manera. Pasó sus dedos bajo los glúteos de Malfoy, obligándolo a despegarse del escritorio. Al hacerlo, Harry introdujo su miembro en la boca lo más profundo que pudo, presionando su nariz en vello púbico y chupando duro. Lo liberó de nuevo, serpenteando esa dureza con su lengua mientras lo hacía, e inmediatamente rodeando la base del pene de Malfoy con una mano y comenzando a acariciar fuertemente mientras lo chupaba de la punta.

-Ah, mierda –gimió Malfoy.

Harry había estado acariciando con sus dedos de modo circular, cada vez más cerca de la entrada de Malfoy, y cuando éste se dejó caer un poco hacia adelante, arrastró un dedo húmedo sobre su abertura. Sintió cómo Malfoy se ponía tenso en respuesta, pero chupó aún más duro y giró la mano mientras acariciaba su pene, esperando que Malfoy se relajara. Y entonces, lentamente, presionó el dedo dentro de Malfoy. Su culo estaba apretado, pero le cedió paso con facilidad, y de pronto aquella piel suave y resbalosa de su interior estaba rodeando al dedo de Harry. Éste casi lloriqueó ante la sensación. Deseaba que fuera su lengua la que estuviera probando aquella entrada, lamiendo y penetrando más y más profundamente en esa suavidad ardiente... pero tenía que hacer una cosa a la vez. Había muchas indecencias que deseaba experimentar con Malfoy, pero si no lo hacía bien esa vez, quizá no tendría otra oportunidad.

Malfoy siseó por encima de él, y Harry lo tomó como una buena señal. Giró su dedo dentro de la cavidad mientras lo sacaba hasta la punta, sintiendo como la carne de Malfoy se apretaba a su alrededor y entonces, empujó de nuevo hacia adentro. Su dedo pasó el segundo anillo y llegó hasta el recto, donde la presión desaparecía, pero Harry continuó moviéndolo contra los dos anillos que lo aprisionaban. Pudo sentir como esos músculos se relajaban después de un momento, y comenzó a empujar de adentro hacia afuera. Cada vez que lo introducía, la punta de su dedo empujaba lo más lejos que podía llegar, hacia donde él sabía que la próstata solía estar; y cuando lo sacaba, se detenía justo al tocar la punta de su dedo la entrada abierta de Malfoy. Mantuvo el mismo ritmo con su miembro mientras lo jodía lentamente con un dedo, rozando por fin contra su próstata cuando Malfoy se había relajado lo suficiente como para que el dedo de Harry pudiera entrar completamente.

-¡Oh, Dios! –dijo Malfoy, tan alto que Harry recordó de repente dónde era que estaba y se estremeció. Tenía plena confianza en sus hechizos de protección, pero esa era una muy mala posición como para ser descubiertos.

-¿Quieres venirte? –jadeó, oprimiendo repetidamente su dedo contra la próstata de Malfoy y acariciando su dureza más duro y rápido.

-Oh, sí, por favor –gimió Malfoy, empujando con su mano la nuca de Harry otra vez. –Sólo chúpalo.

Harry no esperó a que se lo pidiera dos veces. Trabajó la punta de su pene con la boca mientras que mantenía sus dos manos en acción, y sintió como Malfoy se ponía un poco más duro y luego se quedaba quieto debajo de él. Una sacudida de placer recorrió a Harry, que deseó haber tenido otra mano para poderse acariciar él mismo con... aunque tener un dedo dentro de Malfoy y una mano aferrada a su miembro era casi tan bueno como eso. Presionó contra la protuberancia debajo de su dedo y chupó más duro, y Malfoy hizo un profundo sonido. Y de repente la boca de Harry estaba llena, y todo en lo que podía pensar era que Malfoy se acababa de venir en su boca, y que sabía amargo y un poco salado, y que Harry deseaba _aún más._

Lamió gentilmente la punta del pene de Malfoy hasta que empezó a suavizarse y éste le empujó su cabeza para retirarlo. Harry se sentó y levantó la mirada, dándose cuenta que su dedo aún continuaba alojado en el trasero de Malfoy. Lo retiró lentamente, y se sorprendió cuando miró que Malfoy se sonrojaba.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un minuto. Malfoy se subió sus pantalones con rapidez, y se friccionó la cara; mientras que Harry se guardaba su miembro medio erecto en sus propios pantalones. ¿Había sido eso un gran error?

-Entonces –dijo Malfoy, buscando por fin los ojos de Harry. -¿Así es como se descarga porno cibernético? A mí me parece que es sólo sexo normal.

Harry arrugó en entrecejo. -¿Sexo normal?. ¡Fue una malditamente fantástica mamada y tú lo sabes!

Malfoy sonrió ampliamente. –Eso no fue lo que quise decir.

Harry se puso de pie y colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas. –Por lo menos podrías dar las gracias.

Los ojos de Malfoy echaron una rápida mirada hacia abajo, a la obvia erección bajo los pantalones de Harry. –O podría devolverte el favor.

Harry parpadeó, inseguro de haber escuchado correctamente. –Pero... tú no eres gay.

-No exactamente –contestó Malfoy. –Pero no soy reacio a la idea –estiró una mano y atrapó la camisa de Harry con su puño, jalándolo más cerca. –Y por otra parte, Potter, estamos en guerra. Un hombre no puede ser demasiado melindroso en estos días. Ambos podríamos morir mañana.

-¿Y al menos podríamos morir después de haber jodido? –suspiró Harry. Estar tan cerca de Malfoy era casi intoxicante.

-Algo así –respondió Malfoy, rozando sus labios contra los de Harry. –Aunque tal vez deberíamos retomar esto en otro lugar, dónde un Mortífago no vaya a llegar para estallar en pedacitos.

-Ah –dijo Harry, retirándose un paso. –Cierto –le sonrió a Malfoy, y éste se levantó del escritorio para encaminarse hacia la puerta.

Harry lo siguió, pasando por el umbral mientras Malfoy le mantenía la puerta abierta.

-De verdad espero que quieras ser pasivo –susurró Malfoy en la oreja de Harry mientras éste pasaba a su lado.

Harry casi se rió. –No hay problema.

 

**Fin.**

**   
**


End file.
